Words on Cardboard
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: September 21 & 22  After reading the Apostle's message on his wall. Ryan camps out at the blue rock. While staying there, he realizes that he loves Sarah to much to let her spy on the crossbones. Song fic to "The man who can't be moved" by the Script.


Skeleton Creek: Words on Cardboard

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard,  
got your picture in my hand  
saying, "If you see this girl,  
can you tell her where I am?"_

Tuesday, September 21st 11:45 PM

I'm at the Blue Rock. I have no idea what I'm doing here. That was a lie. I know exactly why I'm here. I want to live. I can't sleep. The Apostle will see you know. It makes no sense. How am I writing these things? I can't stand on my bed long enough to clean it off, so how do I have the time to write it? I don't know. I still can't sleep. Under the station isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it's better than my room. I keep trying to forget the Apostle, and nearly succeeded too, if it wasn't for Sarah. Sarah. Why is it so hard to forget her? I need to if I want to sleep, but I can't. I can't forget her. I need to see her. To know she's okay. Her letters aren't enough. The videos aren't enough. I need to see her, at a time when we don't both fear for our lives. I need to see her.

_Some try to hand me money,  
they don't understand.  
I'm not broke; I'm just a broken hearted man.  
I know it makes no sense,  
but what else can I do?  
How can I move on,  
when I'm still in love with you?_

Tuesday, September 21st Midnight

I actually fell asleep. But when I woke up, I felt… lonely. Like there had been someone there. I'm going to get out and walk around.

Bad choice. A car with really bright headlights just drove past. Quickly. Close call. I hope they hadn't seen me. I think I'll try to sleep some more.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Wednesday, September 22nd 1:15 AM

I hate it when I write in my sleep. This time it was definitely me. On the last page in this journal, I wrote our names. Sarah Fincher and Ryan McCray. I don't know why. Perhaps deciding that we needed a title page? I don't know. I'm tired now, again.

_Policeman says "Son you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for  
If it's a day, a month, a year."  
Gotta stand my ground even if  
it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind,  
this is the first place she will go._

Wednesday, September 22nd 4:15 AM

I hear footsteps. I'm curled up, huddled behind the rock, facing away from the steps. The steps slid under the station, rustling paper following in its tracks. I didn't dare breathe, or shift. I knew it was Sarah, I think it is, at least.

"Please, Ryan," It was Sarah. Her voice was pleading, almost sad. I saw her leave the station, her feet retreating. I blew it.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Wednesday, September 22nd 5:30 AM

She's going to get herself in trouble. Or worse; kille-. I can't write it. Or think it. I need to do something. Why did I even suggest going to the crossbones thing? I need to do something. I'm going to go see her. Trouble is not as bad as killed. I'm going to go to her house.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
ohhh..  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world  
ohhh.._

Maybe I'll get famous  
as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to  
but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved

Wednesday, September 22nd 5:46 AM

I'm on her porch. My leg is really sore. Please let this work. I tossed a rock at her window. Just a little one. I hope she heard. The blinds on her window just opened. She just came onto the porch.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Wednesday, September 22nd 6:15 AM

I'm writing this from my room. The last half hour went by way to quickly.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"You can't go Sarah. You can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Crossbones. They. Will. Kill. You."

"Ryan, I have to go. We may never get another chance!"

"Sarah, please, no."

"Ryan, I-"

"Please. You can't Sarah, Please, I-" _Can't lose you._ I finished in my head.

"Can't what, Ryan?"

"I can't lose you, okay? I can't!" I dropped to the porch swing, trying not to yell. Sarah sat next to me. She leaned her head on my arm.

"Okay. I won't go."

"Just as easy as that? You aren't going?"

"If I mean that much to you, I won't." I must have fallen asleep then, because the next thing I remember is Sarah slowly waking up, pulling her face away from my chest. Had we seriously slept on the porch swing like that? She put a finger to her lips. The porch door swung open.

"SARAH? What have I told you about talking to Ryan?" Sarah's father was glaring at us. Sarah was still laying on me. Needless to say, her dad called Bonner to give me a ride home. I'm grounded, but I'll wait. I'll wait for Sarah as long as I need to. I want to live.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move…_


End file.
